Yeah, she's Stupid!
by eissie-licious
Summary: ONE SHOT. Based on a popular korean drama. Maybe it's better if you just read it :ShinKumi goodness...


I'm day dreaming one time, and I came up with this, I don't know if it's a stupid or a brilliant idea. Of course, ShinKumi goodness! My story is not about GOKUSEN, well maybe, in the second part if possible. I get the idea from a popular korean drama, I guess this is not that original, but it's sweet so I can't help it. Let me do a bit of tweaking when it comes to their ages. Shin, 14 years old; Yankumi, 13 years old. Just read the story to understand…

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"**YEAH, SHE'S STUPID!"**

**by: shushxshush**

"Yeah, you should be! Can you imagine it? I am going to be late because you're so irresponsible. I'm gonna leave you."

"What? No! Mother! Shin is gonna leave me here!" shouted a girl while putting her socks hurriedly.

"Why is it always me your dragging, huh?"

"I can't go to school alone!" shouted the girl.

"Is it because you don't know how to ride a bicycle?" said the boy teasingly.

"Don't pressure me!" shouted the girl.

Footsteps are coming nearer and nearer. It is very heavy, hurrying maybe mad. A girl in her forties came to the room.

"You two! When will you stop fighting? Look at the time, your gonna be late, again."

"Well, it was Kumiko's fault!"

"I'm done! Happy?" said the girl getting her messenger bag from her bed.

"Were leaving mother."

"Take care you two. And, oh, your bicycle's is already outside, Shin. Don't hurry too much, you might hurt Kumiko again."

Both of them kissed their mother on the cheeks before running towards the garage.

It was a sunny day in Manila, Philippines. It was almost 7: 30 am, but it is still a good time to take a bicycle to school. Both of them can't stop fighting, but Shin is just playing everything, teasing Kumiko, his everyday habit. He is happy to see his sister in agony, no, I'm exaggerating, maybe being pissed by him, because it turns out she's very cute when she's 'pissed'. Sawada Shin and Kumiko, their family moved in Philippines ever since there were 5 or 6 years old. Their father's business grew successfully in Japan, so instead of living them all alone he decided it's the best for them to stick to each other. At first, it's really hard to move in. I mean, they still need to adjust, from food to culture, up to the language. Kumiko was being bullied ever since. But her brother was there to protect her. Their parents knew, that even though they fight at times, they love each other. They just don't like showing it in public, what weird kids! Shin was in second year high school and Kumiko was in first year high school. They study in a Filipino school, but they are very much welcome, or I guess, some weren't that happy. Riding a bicycle in Japan is typical but here, here in Manila?

"Would you hurry up?"

"Don't complain. You are just begging for a ride, don't push your chances."

"Arghhh…"

"Well, maybe, you should start learning how to ride one."

"What? I can't… you know I can't…" said Kumiko in her lowest tone of voice.

"Not my fault anymore. Haha."

"Why are you laughing? Okay, I promise you, I will try to learn it! I can learn stuff easily you know." Said Kumiko in confidence.

"Yeah, right."

"Your really weird. Ouch!" said Kumiko, noticing that they just passed a hump.

--

--

--

The everyday school days for them are pretty normal. Shin, as always, was on the art room painting his masterpieces. He's really good at academics and art, making him the most popular guy in school. Good looking but a snob at times, he just doesn't want to give much attention to those kind of things.

"Uhmmm… Shin…" said Kumiko, handing him a couple of a supposed to be love letters from girls.

The giggles of those girls hiding outside the room were noticed by Shin. He stared first at Kumiko, then received the letters. He can still here the "Yes!" from the girl's who, as they know, successfully Shin received their affection in a form of a love letter. I can't say that Kumiko was a push over, but more like it. It was almost dismissal time, Shin decided to packed his art stuff. He is still holding the letters, as he was near the door, he stopped at his tracks, and threw the letters in the trash can. The girls go, "What?" Kumiko was puzzled. Shin already left the room, and the girls approached Kumiko, as if it's gonna be war.

"I thought he will like it!" said a girl named Kathleen.

"Oh…well…." Kumiko said losing some excuses.

"Well, you better do something at this, Kumiko, or your dead!" said one them threateningly.

"Uhmmm… maybe… maybe, he doesn't like you." Said Kumiko staring at the floor, saying that in her most 'I-didn't-mean-to' tone.

"What are you implying, nerd?" said Kathleen walking forward, Kumiko taking a step backward, still facing the floor.

'Nerd? Is it because of my glasses?' thought Kumiko.

"Uhmmm… nothing…it's just that…"

"Kumiko!" shouted Shin.

"Shi…Shin." Said Kathleen, surprised with his sudden appearance.

"Did you, did your received the letter?" asked the other girl, even knowing the negative.

He just stared at those first year high school girls then said once more, "Come on, Kumiko."

Kumiko brushed at one of the girl's side and followed Shin outside the school. He is still unlocking the chain from the bicycle, giving Kumiko a time to ask him.

"Shin, why did you threw those letters?"

"Letters? I'm not interested on those, specifically, on 'them'."

"Whew, it's really good you came back, I'm almost lacking out of excuses. Those girls are really…"

"Arrogant." Completed Shin.

"Kim, come one, jump on."

"Kim?"

"Well, I heard them call calling you 'Kim'. Is that your new nickname?"

The started to leave the school, but still they are continuing their conversations.

"Well, I like 'Umi' better. Do you still remember that?"

"Ahuh… I thought of it haven't I? I guess, I was really that smart!"

"Huh? No, you're not! Umi was just cuter than Kim…I guess…"

"By the way, you know, many girls like you so much. You now, my classmates are always talking about you, do you like someone already?"

"Really? Well, I liked someone…"

"Shin, really? Oh, that's amazing!" said Kumiko happily.

"Let them know then. Maybe they wills top bugging you, or maybe they will stop bugging me too."

Suddenly, droplets of rain started to pour out.

"Oh my God! Shin, faster!"

"Maybe we should shed first. Oh! There!' pointing at a waiting shed near.

--

"Oh nice! I'm all wet!" said Kumiko sarcastically.

Shin smiled.

"Pssst! I can't believe your still happy looking at your sister like this."

"Well, your just cute, that's all."

"Heh, Shin, I'm cute, I'm cute looking stupid. Right?"

"Anyways… really, whose that girl your liking?"

"None of your business."

"Mean!" said Kumiko, crossing her arms.

After 30 minutes, the rain started to lessen. Maybe a good time again to run and jump to their bicycle and maybe drop first in a playground before finally, going back home. Maybe or maybe not. On their way back home, Kumiko was still puzzled with Shin's mysterious 'girl'.

"Do I know her? Huh, do I know her?"

"Dunno know." Said Shin simply.

Finally, they arrived at home, soaking wet. Kumiko kept on bugging her brother his crush.

"We're hoe, mom!" said Shin.

"Oi, you two are a mess! How come you didn't bring your umbrella, huh? Well, come here Kumiko, I'll clean you up."

"Mom, Shin has a crush." Said Kumiko naughtily.

"Really? Who is it?" asked their mother while wiping Kumiko with a clean towel.

"Don't pay attention to her, she's lying." Said Shin simply.

"Huh? How come? Arghhh… but you just said a while ago that you like someone." Said Kumiko.

"Now your starting to fight again. Come here, Kumiko, let's go to the bathroom to clean you up."

"Hmpphh…" said Kumiko before following her mother.

Shin, again, just smiled.

The lady closed the bathroom door.

"Mom, how come Shin is always like that? Sometimes, he's really nice and sometimes he's arrogant."

"Well, dear, Shin is very nice. He's your brother, you should know better. Boys likes to tease girls they like."

"You mean, Shin likes me?"

"Yes, sisterly love."

"Well, if he 'loves' me, how come he's not telling his secret to me? He likes someone, I know it."

Her mother smiled. Kumiko has tons of questions in life, she sometimes resemble a small child, always curious about things around her.

"How about you? Do you like someone?" asked her mother preparing the bathtub.

"Hai."

"Who is it?"

Kumiko smiled, "Shin".

"Really?"

"Yes, Shin. He's good at everything and he's really nice. Mom, do you still remember his birthday present for me last year?"

"The tiny silver butterfly necklace?"

"Yes. Well, I really like it. And he save money for it, right? That's really nice."

"It's good that you love your brother. Come here, let me take off your earrings."

"Mom, how come my ear lobes is different from you?"

"Huh? Let me see."

"Yeah, your right, dear."

"Well, I guess I didn't get that from you, maybe with dad's."

"Maybe, Kumiko."

"Or maybe, Mom, I'm adopted!" said Kumiko jokingly.

"What? Your obviously not. Look, you get your good looks from your mother. See?"

They started to laugh.

"How about my glasses?"

"How about it?"

"Well, I have a poor eye sight, and I'm the only one in the family."

"It's just that you study so much that you almost busted out your pretty eyes."

Her mother hugs her suddenly, then kissed her forehead.

"You better not think of those stuff again, huh? Come on, put your bath robes on, and put on some clothes in your room."

"I love you, mom! Muah!"

Kumiko proceeded to her room, but again caught the glimpse of Shin.

"Shin, do I know her?"

"Here we go again." Said Shin rolling his eyes.

"Please… do I know her."

Shin just keep on sipping his hot chocolate. Kumiko then leave his brother alone and started to climb the stairs, suddenly.

"Kumiko."

"Huh?"

"About the girl…"

"Yes?"

"You know her."

"I know her?"

"Yes…very much."

"Very much…" said Kumio in a whisper.

END.

One shot! Let me know what you think of this… give me reviews…loads of them…haha…


End file.
